It Started Over Lunch
by Silverhunt
Summary: Jasmine Williams is a 12-year-old girl attending Gotham Academy via scholarship. She is incredibly smart and lives a normal life (well, as normal as your life gets when your an orphan) alone in an apartment and takes care of herself. But all that changes when the new kid, Dick Grayson decides to be her friend. One problem: will this change for her be positive or negative? RobinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jasmine Williams, an orphan. I watched my parents burn alive in a fire when I was six and have lived in an apartment by myself, thanks to the kind landlord, Mrs. Anders. I am also the biggest freak alive. At least, thats what everyone says. And I believe them. I go to Gotham Academy (via scholarship) and have the least money in the whole school. Apparently thats all these kids think about: money and popularity. You know how there are always those preppy kids in each school? Well guess what. This school is the epicenter of preppy kids.

I sat on a branch and pulled out my lunch: a few grapes, an apple, a sandwich, and a water bottle. I munched on my apple as I took in the scenery, which wasn't much. I was about halfway up the tree, but it was a big tree so… Oh yeah, I eat my lunch up in this tree so I can avoid bullies and gossip.

I heard some noise coming from below. I tilted my head to the side as I basically crawled down the tree to investigate. Think of my tree as my own little maze, tunnel, cave, whatever you want to call it. I crawled to a low branch and glanced between the leaves. There was a raven-haired boy right beneath me, close enough for me to…

I smirked as I got a devious idea. It was mean, but it was funny. I crept closer, then hung upside down by my knees on a branch behind the boy. "BOO!"

The raven-haired boy yelled in surprise and turned around. I started laughing, holding my sides, still upside down. The boy sighed in relief. "Don't _do_ that!"

I stopped laughing but still smiled. "Why not?"

The boy glared at me. "Because you scared me!"

"Yea, that was kinda the point." I started laughing again, then calmed down. "Sorry, it was too good to pass up."

The boy looked at me in amusement. "Speaking of up, why are you up in that tree?"

I shrugged. "Lunch."

"Oh. Mind if I join you?" I stared at him incredulously. "Really?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Yea, I don't want to be surrounded by fangirls and you seem pretty cool."

My eyebrows went up-er, down. "You think _I'm_ cool? You haven't been here very long, have you?"

The boy shook his head, confused. Well, I guess it would be good to make an impression before he heard about me. "Sure, why don't you climb up?"

The boy smiled. "Thanks. By the way, whats your name?"


	2. Chapter 2

I smiled. "Jasmine, Jasmine Williams. Whats yours?"

"Dick Grayson." Dick held out his hand, which I shook awkwardly considering I was still upside down. Dick smiled at me. "Think you can come down for a minute?"

I smiled and flipped off of the branch, landing on my feet. Dick looked at me in awe. I put a hand on my hip. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Dick glared at me. "Haha, very funny."

I smiled then motioned toward the tree. "Now come on, are we gonna eat lunch or not?"

Dick nodded. "Right, right."

I began climbing the tree with ease. I looked behind me to see Dick on my tail. Dick smiled up at me as we continued making our way up the tree. I made it to the branch I was sitting on and scooted over to make room for Dick. Dick scrambled up next to me and pulled out his lunch. We ate in silence, until Dick started talking.

"So…do you come here often?" I nodded. "Yea, I come hear every day. I can't stand all the gossip and bullies."

Dick looked at me. "People bully you?"

I looked down, suddenly interested in my feet that were swinging back and forth. I nodded. "Yea, I'm not rich. I'm here on scholarship."

I expected him to make fun of me, but instead he smiled. "That just proves you're smarter than they are."

I smiled back at him. "Thanks, Dick."

Dick nodded in acknowledgment. I looked forward, watching the birds. There were lots of birds, but two species in particular caught my eye. Blue jays, and robins. A blue jay came over and landed on the branch Dick and I were sitting on. I held out my finger, and it jumped onto it. I brought the blue jay up to eye level for Dick to see.

Dick looked at me in amazement. "Wow, how did you…"

I shrugged. "I've always had a thing for animals. They're amazing."

Dick nodded and said something I didn't hear. "What did you say?"

Dick's face went red. "Nothing!"

I rose an eyebrow but left it alone. I moved my finger closer to him. "Do you want to pet him?"

Dick looked at me. "Can I?"

I shrugged. "Sure, as long as you don't hurt him."

Dick stroked the blue jay's feathers gently, amazed at how Jasmine could do all this stuff. He looked up at me. "What else can you do?"

I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You can do all this stuff: climb this tree, get birds to come near you, doing flips, get a scholarship to this place. What else can you do?" I blushed and looked at the blue jay as I stroked its feathers. "I'm not really special, or anything. Really, the kids in the school are tons cooler than me."

Dick looked at me with a sad expression on his face. "Why do you think that?"

I shrugged, getting uncomfortable with the situation. "I don't know, okay? I'm just a weird freak!"

I sent the blue jay on its way and began packing my things quickly. Dick grabbed my hand. "Look, why don't you come over to my house?"

I rose an eyebrow at him, searching his eyes for any indication that he was lying. He wasn't. I sighed. "Fine. Meet me back here after school and I can go home with you, if thats okay."

Dick smiled and nodded. "Sure, that'd be great."

We made our way back down the tree. Once again, I am amazed at how easily Dick followed me. I stumbled as we landed on the ground, backing up into Dick. We tripped and I landed on Dick's chest, facing each other. Dick smirked at me. "I didn't think you'd be falling for me so soon, Jaz."

I blushed and hit his shoulder as he laughed. "Shut up, Dick."


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Dick met me at the tree. I have to admit, I was surprised that he actually met up with me. A black limo pulled up and an elderly man stepped out. "Hello, Master Dick. Who is this young lady?"

"Alfred, this is Jasmine. Jasmine, this is Alfred." I offered my hand to Alfred. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Alfred."

Alfred shook my hand, smiling warmly. "The pleasure is mine, Miss Jasmine."

Alfred opened the black door and Dick and I got in the limo. Alfred shut the door and hit the road. Alfred looked at me in the mirror reflection. "So, Miss Jasmine, how did you meet Master Dick?"

I smiled. "He decided to come over to my tree and I scared him."

Dick's face went red and he glared at me. "Jaz!"

Alfred laughed and I smiled innocently. "What? He asked."

Dick tried to continue glaring at me, but eventually gave up and rolled his eyes smiling nevertheless. I bumped his shoulder. "Come on, we're all friends here."

"Speak for yourself," Dick mumbled. I put a hand to my chest, feigning hurt. "I'm hurt, Dick. Really. I thought I was your best friend."

Dick was about to say something when I cut him off. "I'm kidding. You only met me today, and I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hang out with me ever again." I mumbled the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear it. But alas, he did. Dick gave me a confused look. "Why wouldn't I want to hang out with you again?"

I shrugged. "Cause I'm a weird freak, remember?"

Pity sketched across Dick's features and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tensed at the action, not used to be touched in a friendly way. I relaxed, remembering I was safe here. Hopefully. Dick rose an eyebrow when I tensed. "Are you okay, Jaz?"

I nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Dick opened his mouth to say something when we arrived at the manor. I stared around in awe as Dick grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. "Come on! I'll show you where my room is!"

I blushed at the contact and even more so when I heard what he said. "What did you say?"

Dick looked back at me in confusion. "I said-"

He cut himself off, realizing what I meant. I laughed as he blushed furiously. "No! No, that is _not_ what I meant! Argh!"

I stopped laughing and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Dick, I was just kidding. Now come on, you gonna give me a tour?"

Dick shook his head. "Nah, regular tours are for regular people. Plus, regular people don't get their own room."

I looked at him, shocked. "I'm getting my own room?"

Dick nodded his head. "Sure, if you want it."

I nodded. "But, you just met me. Why would you give me a room in your house?"

Dick shrugged. "Just thought you might want one, in case you needed somewhere to go."

I nodded, thankful that Dick was being so nice to me. Dick pulled my hand. "Now come on! Do you want to see your room or what?"


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! If you want me to continue this story, then I need you to review and let me know. If I don't get reviews, then chances are I'm not gonna continue the story. I need you guys to work with me here.**

 **-Silver**


End file.
